masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Scott Ryder
Scott Ryder is the son of Alec Ryder and the younger sibling of the Ryder twins. He signed up with the Andromeda Initiative together with his father and twin sister, obtaining a part in the Pathfinder team chosen to find humanity a home in the distant Andromeda galaxy 600 years into the future. Scott's Initiative designation number is A-04-Malapa. Background Born on the Citadel space station in 2163. Scott has informal training aided by Alec Ryder's N7 background. Having grown up in a station that was known as a gateway to the entire Milky Way fostered in Scott a longing for exploration and adventure. Scott joined the Systems Alliance military and was assigned to an outpost near Arcturus Station overseeing Relay 202. A primary route to Arcturus, this mass relay leads into contested space and has an unsavory reputation. Scott was needed to protect Arcturus, but also had "a front row seat to everyone else going off to fortune and glory." When Alec Ryder was dishonorably discharged due to his AI research, internal memos show that this also effectively ended Scott's career, making Andromeda a more attractive option for the adventure he sought. Mass Effect: Andromeda Upon Hyperion's arrival in the Heleus Cluster, a violent collision with an energy cloud above Habitat 7 causes momentary loss of gravity and damage to ship systems. Based on prior decisions, Scott's cryo pod is also damaged in the event, resulting in his reawakening being delayed as he is kept in an induced coma. After the mission on Eos, Dr. Harry Carlyle contacts his sister revealing that SAM has gained the ability to communicate with Scott via his implant, although only for a limited duration. During the conversation, he can find out about the death of his father or be misled that he is away (depending on dialogue decisions). If told the truth, Scott feels ill from the emotional distress which elicits his vital signs to become volatile. Dr. Carlyle is forced to intervene and cut the conversation short. Later on after the Salarian Ark has been found, he awakens from his coma. He is either happy to see his sister if told the truth about his father's fate or angry about being lied to. Additionally, he will be upset if Pathfinder Ryder did not take the opportunity to converse with him when Carlyle revealed they could talk via their implants. Despite wanting to get out of bed, he is forced to stay and rest. Pathfinder Ryder's further interactions with him will be about updating her sibling about current events and discussing their parents. Later on when Ryder discovers that their mother is still alive and in cryo sleep, Scott obliviously waits outside her pod as instructed by his sibling. Scott is amazed when it is revealed that his mother is still alive and wants to wake her up but SAM states that waking her up will trigger her disease and prove fatal. After conversing with SAM, the twins decide to keep their mother in cryo until they can discover a cure for her disease. The Archon eventually invades Ark Hyperion, and disables SAM from Ryder. SAM is able to contact Scott and requests that he reestablish the link between it and Ryder because the severing of their connection will kill Ryder. He is successful but is taken captive. He is then tortured by the Archon, who uses him as a pain buffer so that he can access the Remnant tech through his SAM implant. He is able to give his sister a clear path to him, but is unable to stop the Archon from getting control of the systems. He gives his sister help by giving her navpoints to disable the system. Ryder is successful and frees Scott. After defeating the Archon, Scott is brought to Dr. Lexi T'Perro, who takes him somewhere where he can get medical attention. Scott awakens weeks later with his sister watching over him. Ryder tells Scott that the Hyperion and all its sleepers are safe, and also her connection to SAM has been restored. When SAM alerts Ryder that the Nexus leaders have summoned Pathfinder Ryder for a conference, Scott tells her to go ahead and attend to her duties. Trivia * In Scott's Initiative Designated Number, Malapa might refer to the Malapa Fossil Site, otherwise known as the Cradle of Humankind. * In a conversation with Jaal about biology, it is found out that Scott has webbed toes while Sara does not. References fr:Scott Ryder de:Scott Ryder es:Scott